Unlikely Comfort
by CJ Jade
Summary: Owen helps Gwen deal with the death of Ed Morgan. [OwenGwen Friendship]


**Author Notes:** Just an idea hat popped in my head when I watched this episode again. Owen is going to be out of character, but I needed him to be for this story. This is going to be part of a series I am doing, most episode tags until after the episode They Keep Killing Suzie or Random Shoes, haven't decided. The next installment to my other series will be posted in the next few weeks. I am working on the ending right now.

**Not Beta Read**

**Pairing:** Owen/Gwen;

**Summary:** Owen helps Gwen deal with 'killing' Ed Morgan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **R—A few strong words

**Season: **1

**Category:** Episode Tag

**Spoilers:** Up to Ghost Machine; maybe They Keep Killing Suzie

Unlikely Comfort 

Jack left her after a few moments because he knew that she needed to be alone. Owen was in about the same mood when he saw her a few minutes later. He walked slowly to her; he didn't know what she was feeling. Ed Morgan was a horrible man that got away with two horrible crimes, he had wanted to die. He committed suicide plain and simple. But he knew that if he had been holding that knife he'd be in the same mess. Because Gwen didn't just watch him commit suicide, she felt him do it. And he knew that wasn't something she was going to forget anytime soon.

"Gwen," Owen said coming to stand next to her. "I thought you'd be home with your boyfriend by now."

"I can't go home," Gwen explained. "Rhys will know something is wrong and want to talk about it. He won't leave it alone until I do and I'm afraid of what I will say."

"He should be going to work soon," Owen offered. "I'm sure Jack won't mind you hanging around for a bit."

"He has the day off," Gwen mumbled still not moving to look at him. "I just want to go home and forget but he won't let me. He'll think he's helping, he won't understand."

Owen saw the look in her face, he had seen it before. He once had that exact face and knew that she was a ticking time bomb. If left alone she would go home and if Rhys didn't leave her alone she would explode. Jack couldn't blame her; he shouldn't have left her here alone. It didn't matter if she needed to be alone, he still should have stayed even if it was in the distance. Walking towards her even more he looked out at the city, she was empty right now. She looked at him the moment he took her hand into his.

"Come on," Owen told her barely above a whisper.

"What," Gwen asked confused.

"Come on," Owen repeated tugging her slightly to walk with him.

"What are you doing Owen," Gwen asked seriously but allowing him to drag her along.

"Helping you forget," Owen explained holding her hand tighter.

Owen opened the door to his car for her, helping her to get in. She looked horrible, there was no denying that and she knew it. Her face was red and puffy from tears and exhaustion. Her hair was uncombed and messy, her clothing were wrinkled and covered in dried blood and mud. Closing the door he walked to his side slipping in. Owen knew all she needed was a good meal, a hot shower, clean clothes and a few hours of sleep.

No words were spoken as Owen droved to where ever he was taking her to. Looking over at her, he noticed that she had a small smile on her face. The sun was beginning to come up, and Cardiff was being brought to life. They drove past three women out for a morning run. Owen knew he could talk to her, could turn on his radio but it wouldn't help. It would just help create uncomfortable silence.

Pulling into the car park he watched Gwen begin to look around, he did his best to hide his smile. When he parked the car she looked around to see they were no where she recognized. She looked over at Owen who just shut off the engine and opened his door. He walked over to her door opening it up to help her step out. Gwen stepped out looking around trying to figure out where she was. After locking the door he turning his alarm on then took her hand to lead her inside the apartment building.

They didn't run but they didn't walk slowly either. She knew they were headed towards his flat, could tell by the way he held his keys out. He held her hand tightly only letting go to open the door for her. The moment they were inside he took it back again. Gwen was realizing at this moment just how much of enigma Owen Harper could be.

Getting inside the lift she had expected him to realize her hand, she obvious wasn't going anywhere, but he didn't. If anything he held it tighter. It was at this point she knew that she demand that he tell her what he was planning. And if it was what she was thinking, she was afraid he'd get the bunt of her anger. But she didn't she just held onto his hand welcome the small comfort it gave her.

When the doors of the lift opened he once again tugged her forward. Leading her to his front door he unlocked it with his one hand, than guided her inside. Looking into her eyes he let go of her hand giving her a small smile. They were safe right now. Moving her hair out of the way he moved to remove her jacket, allowing it to fall to the ground. He could tell that Gwen was beginning to get nervous. He knew what her opinion was of him, so he just smiled.

"Owen," Gwen muttered nervously.

"You can't go home like this," Owen told her with a soft grin. "Even if you get a hold of you emotions, you look like shit."

"I can see why you are so popular with the ladies," Gwen said attempting to joke.

"Sorry love but we know I speak the truth," Owen replied knowingly.

"Doesn't mean you have to voice it," Gwen reminded him.

Owen just gave her a smile that she would not associate with the cocky and usually sarcastic Doctor Owen Harper. It was a warm smile that warmed her heart. The kind of smile that Jack gave her; the one that let her know everything would be okay and that she was not alone. It was the kind of smile that Rhys gave her all the time or at least he did before she joined Torchwood.

Gwen realized looking into his eyes that she was getting a once in a life experience. Owen was allowing her to see the human side of him, the side he kept hidden from everyone else. He was putting down all his shields and allowing her to do the same. He was going to make sure that when she went home she would not do anything that would compromise Torchwood or her relationship with Rhys. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled her socks off as well putting them besides her shoes. Grabbing her hand again he gave her a small grin as he pulled her down the hallway. She relax after they walked passed his bedroom.

Owen had not intention of sleeping with her he wanted to help ease her pain not cause more. He remembered his first months in Torchwood, remembered the first time he had blood on his hands. He was a doctor, he was meant to save lives not take them. So it hit him hard, and he didn't think he would ever survive, but he had a friend to help him. Suzie had been there for him, had been with Torchwood for a year longer then he had. She saw that he needed someone to help him see the light again.

But unlike what he was doing with Gwen Suzie did sleep with him. She made him forgot about the life he had taken the only way she could. Of course her plan had worked a little too well. Walking into his bathroom he let go of her hand. He knew that would not work on Gwen. If he took her to his bed tonight she would end up worse then she was, and he refuse to do that to her.

Gwen looked in the mirror she realized that Owen had been right she did look like shit. Bring her hand up to her face she could hardly believe she was looking at herself. She looked at her hands to see that there was blood under her finger nails. The looking down she saw that it was dried to her shirt and trousers. Looking to her side she saw Owen who was filling his tub with water. She could tell the water was going to be warm because she could see the steam from here.

She could hardly believe that she almost went home like this. Because if she walked in like this, Rhys would know something was wrong. He would know that her job did not just consist of filing paper, and helping with the reports and meetings. He would know that she was out in the fielding, risking her life and she couldn't have that.

Rhys was a good man who loved her with all his heart and soul. She knew he was at home right now wondering where she was. She knew that he would be mad at her for a bit, but she couldn't go home like this. She began to wonder if this would work, could she have this job and Rhys. How many times would she not be able to go home? How many times would she have to hide herself away because she could not deal around him? She looked at herself in the mirror again, she was not the same woman she was two months ago. Torchwood had already changed her, and she didn't know if she could handle anymore.

Owen turned to her with a soft smile, he walked towards her slowly. He saw her looking at herself in the mirror and he knew her thoughts. It was the same thought all newbies have after the honeymoon phase of the job wears off. The same question that he asked himself after the Cybermen. Could she do this job after all? Could she handle the cost of being apart of Torchwood or was the cost to high? This job took part of your soul, made you see the world through new eyes and sometimes it wasn't a good sight. Torchwood consumed you like a plague--made you different and for some people it was just too much to handle.

Gwen closed her eyes as Owen came to stand behind her she tried to hide the tears. She tense slightly as she felt his hands on her hips, but relax when he whispered something she didn't understand in her ear. He tried to stay passive as he pulled her shirt above her head. She didn't need to know that he did fancy her, that he did want to take her to his bed. Turning her around, he undid the button to her trousers, pulling down the zipper. His eyes never left hers, he needed to concentrate, needed her to know that he was here to help her. She helped him pull them down slowly. She knew he was helping her undress, knew that he was not trying to seduce her.

"The water might be a little warm," Owen said softly as he took her clothes. "But take your time you all have day if you need it."

"Thank you," Gwen replied softly.

"I'll get you something to wear but the towels are in that cabinet," Owen told her pointing to them.

Owen gave her a slight smile trying his hardest not to break eyes contact. He stepped out of the room closing the door, leaning against the wall after he did. He could hear her begin to move, could imagine her taking off her knickers and bra. He cursed under his breath; he was not a nice guy he had never done this type of thing before. Yet here he was with a beautiful woman, naked in his bathroom and he was doing nothing. Walking down the hallway he threw her trousers and shirt on top of her jacket and shoes. He needed to get his mind off the fact that she was naked and wet in his bathroom, and he was out here still clothed and dry.

Gwen watched her bra and knickers fall to the ground, she was stiff and sore. She had been running around all day with little to no sleep. Walking towards the tub she slipped inside at first hissing at the sting of the hot water. Owen had been right he did get it a little too warm. But as she began to sit down the hiss turned to a moan. The warm water began to surround her, and she welcomed the feeling. She could feel all the tension that the ghost machine brought began to melt away.

Leaning back she closed her eyes allowing herself to relax even if she knew that she shouldn't. She was in another man's home. Not only did he see her barely dressed but she had allowed him to undress her. But right now she was too exhausted to even care or be embarrassed. Owen had been nothing but a gentleman so far. This scared her slightly because she would never have thought of Owen Harper as a gentleman, but she was learning there was more to him than anyone knew.

Gwen didn't know how long she had been laying there with her eyes clothes but hearing someone walk past the door brought her back to reality. She also realized the water was not as hot as it was; which meant she'd been in there for a while. Looking around she found what he used for soap and shampoo. Standing up she pulled the plug turning on the shower, making sure the water was slightly hotter then she usually had it. As the extra warm water hit her skin, the sting helped ease the stiffness of sitting for so long.

Owen smiled, when he heard the shower go on. She'd been in there for almost forty minutes, not that he minded. This gave him a chance to dig up the dishes he never used. He usually ate out, or whatever he could find at Torchwood. Normally it was left over pizza or Chinese. Owen just hoped that she was hungry because he was making enough for the whole team. This was the only bad thing about growing up in a big family; you never knew how to make small meals.

Gwen stepped out of the shower, looking at herself again. The blood was no longer under her nails but she still looked horrible. She had dark bags under her eyes, proving she hadn't slept in days. Her face was now flushed, her hair was soaking wet, and her skin damp and clammy. It didn't help that she now smelled like Owen's manly soap and shampoo. Patting her self dry she realized that Owen had never brought her anything to change into. Slipping the large towel around her she grabbed her knickers and bra before going to find Owen.

"Owen," Gwen softly said.

"Are you," Owen began but stopped at the sight of her. "I forgot to give you the clothes."

"Yes," Gwen laughed as he turned away from her.

"They must still be on my bed in my room," Owen explained. "If you want to throw the rest of your clothes in the pile I'll wash them for you."

"Owen you don't have to do this," Gwen told him softly.

"Now's a good time to bring that up," Owen smirked. "Go before you catch a cold."

Gwen should have taken her dirty clothes, dressed and left but she didn't. Instead she dropped the items in her hand under her shirt. She knew he was watching her, waiting for her to break down waiting for her to feel the guilt of allowing him to do this. But she would say one thing, she hadn't really thought of Ed Morgan since Owen took her hand. He was doing his best to make her feel comfortable, and not embarrassed. But she was so tired that she didn't care, all she wanted to do was eat and get a few hours of sleep.

Owen's bedroom was large with a huge window that had the best view Gwen had ever seen. She looked at the clock by his bed it was close to eight in the morning. Rhys would be getting up soon; would be getting the message that she would be home late. Walking towards the window she looked out in awe as she saw the people and car moving by. She could see the docks from here the water looked like a shimmering line in the distance. She wished she could have stayed there longer but she could not longer control her shivering. For some odd reason he kept it pretty cold in here, which was not good if you were pretty much naked and still slightly damp.

Like she expected Owen had a king size bed, that looked so inviting to her right now. The only reason she did not climb in was because she could smell the food and coffee from the kitchen. On the edge of his bed he had place a pair of grey sweat pants and a matching grey t-shirt. Letting the towel drop she pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt quickly needed to feel warm again.

The sweat pants were a little big, as was the t-shirt, but they were warm. She could smell him now, and for some reason Owen had the most intoxicating scent. He didn't smell like anyone cologne like Rhys did. She tried not to smile but she felt safe right now, she felt so calm. Looking back at the window she began to smile watching the people once again. She stood there until she felt her stomach growl in hunger, and knew she needed to get food. She placed the towel she used in the hamper before going back to the kitchen.

"I hope you are hungry," Owen sighed trying not to look at her.

"I am," Gwen replied softly taking her seat.

"I made a little of everything," Owen explained giving her a plate. "Help your self I'm going to throw your clothes in the washer. That should make them presentable for when you go home."

"Why are you doing this Owen," Gwen asked him finally. "You don't even like me."

"Ask me again later," Owen replied before walking off.

Gwen put a little of everything on her plate, she felt like she hadn't ate in weeks. Taking a sip of her coffee she smiled, Rhys loved to cook but he made the worse coffee. She knew that Jack was convinced that he was the worse coffee maker, but Rhys could beat him any day. So she was glad to see that Owen could make a good cup of coffee, because she really needed it right now. But the coffee did not compare to Ianto's, she didn't think anyone's could compare to his. Ianto had created his own brew, one that was strong to keep them awake but tasted like heaven.

Putting the clothing in his washer he made sure not to touch the items in between her shirt and trousers. He was a lot of things but he was not pervert. Setting it on heavy duty cleaning he pressed the start button. Looking down to his side he realized that he should really start on his own laundry after this. Turning off the light he knew that she would be here for at least the next few hours. This would give her a good chance to take a small nap before heading back home to face her boyfriend.

She always spoke of Rhys with such high praise so it was unusual that she would not want to go home to him. Not that he didn't understand Rhys would ask questions and demand answers. He would let it go wouldn't allow her to deal with her raging emotions on her own. Not that he was much better, but unlike Rhys he understood the turmoil that was going inside her.

Walking down the hallway to the kitchen he found her enjoying the coffee and the food. He found himself just watching her for a few moments. She looked so at peace right now, so calm that he didn't want to spoil it. The shower had improved her mood, but she was far from being back to normal. That would take more then just one day, but he knew that she'd be okay in a few days.

Waking softly into the room he just gave her a small smile as he went to take a plate. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in his shirt and old sweat pants. She may have not been a hundred percent but she did look almost like herself. She looked up at him giving him a small smile, but was lacking something her normal smile usually had.

He didn't want to tell her the reason he was doing this for her, because his reason were not all unselfish. He ha been attracted to her knew she was something different the moment he met her. Owen wanted to smack himself because he was doing it again. He always fell for the wrong girl, they were always out of his league or already taken. He could never fancy a girl he had a chance with. So he stuck to one night stands, no way to get his heart broken that way. The closest he ever came to a real relationship in the past few years was Suzie. Of course that was one of the reasons he felt so betrayed by what she did. They had been lovers at one time he had shared not only his bed but his emotions with her.

"What you thinking about," Gwen asked.

"Suzie," Owen admitted seeing no reason to lie to her.

"You two were close," Gwen asked.

"At one time," Owen shrugged. "Then she just became distant to everyone, became a different person."

"She to me that this job gets to you," Gwen mumbled. "I don't know if I can do it, that I'm strong enough to do it."

"I can't tell you not to feel," Owen sighed. "But he wanted to die, so even if you hadn't been there he would have killed himself sooner or later. And I might not know you that well, but I know you are strong Gwen, even if you don't."

"Why'd you join Torchwood," Gwen asked beginning to eat again.

"Same as you," Owen replied coolly. "Being a normal doctor didn't challenge me enough. I wanted more I needed more then just patients and I found it here. I loved being a doctor, but I was bored."

"I loved being a cop," Gwen laughed with realization. "But when I was looking for Jack and you lot, it awaken something inside of me. I realized that I wanted more then to be just a cop."

"I remember my first mission," Owen frowned. "We all make mistakes the first time Gwen, I try not to remember mine."

"Does Jack know how good you are at making coffee," Gwen asked with a grin.

"In Jack's eye no one makes coffee right but Ianto," Owen sighed adding a lot of sugar to his.

"I take it you like yours sweet," Gwen stated getting a laugh from Owen. "I've been wondering how Ianto does it. It doesn't taste like any coffee I've ever had."

"Jack has done everything in his power to get Ianto's secret," Owen said taking a drink of his cup.

"I'm sure he has," Gwen mumbled.

"Don't think I missed that one," Owen smirked.

Owen was surprised at how easy breakfast went, to his dismay he and Gwen had several things in common. It would have been easier if they had nothing in common. The more they talked the more he knew that he was a dead man. He watched her as she finished off the rest of her breakfast and coffee. They hadn't spoken in a few minutes but the silence was not an uncomfortable one. Soon they had both finished their food so they were just sitting there drinking their coffee.

Gwen got up offering to help him clean up but he refused her help. So she just sat there drinking another cup of coffee as he cleaned up. For the first time she realized that Owen had not changed his clothing. He still had on his dirty clothes from the night before. His shirt and pants also had blood on them from where he had tried to save Ed Morgan's life. He had wanted that man dead but he did his best to save his life. Owen was a unique man she could tell that he was the type you never figured out. His hands were clean and she could imagine he must have washed them a hundred to get the blood off. But much like her, he needed a hot shower with a few good hours sleep.

Owen knew she was watching him, he should have been nervous but he wasn't. She looked so tired he knew that once her head hit the pillow she would be out for awhile. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was looking at him intensely. He figured out what she looking at, he was still in the same clothes. He had been so worried about her that he had forgotten about himself. It was something he did often he got so wrapped up in an assignment that everything seemed unimportant.

"You should go lay down," Owen said taking the cup she had been using.

"I wasn't done with that," Gwen told him.

"You need to sleep," Owen argued putting the cup in his dishwasher. "You can use my bed."

"What about you," Gwen asked standing up from her seat.

"I'm going to take a shower, change my clothes, and work on the report that is late," Owen sighed.

"You need to sleep as well," Gwen stated sternly.

"I will," Owen said softly as he smiled. "Go on Gwen, you need to rest."

Gwen wasn't so sure about this, she didn't think she could sleep in someone else's bed, especially when that person was a male. But Owen had a point she did to sleep, and her clothes were maybe half way washed. It would take a good hour or so after that to dry them. Walking towards his bedroom, she looked back fighting the urge to tell him she'd take the couch. Everything she stopped to turn around she remembered how inviting his very large bed had looked. Opening his bedroom door she walked inside.

Climbing on top of his bed she slipped underneath. His sheets were soft they were either silk or stain, which felt weird since Rhys used cotton. Laying her head down on his pillow she sighed as she got comfortable. She smiled as the scent of Owen began to take over her senses once again. She had been right, his scent was intoxicating, but it was also very calming. She felt her breathing start to even out as her body relaxed for a few hours sleep. Looking over at the night stand she saw that it was nearly eight forty-nine.

Closing her eyes she tried not to think about Rhys and how wrong this should feel. Tried not to think about how angry he was going to be when she finally came home this afternoon. So didn't want to fall asleep in Owen's bed, she didn't actually thinks he would. Her plan originally had been to lie there for awhile. Then get up claiming she couldn't fall asleep take her dry clothes and leave. But of course nothing ever happens the way you planned it.

Ten minutes later Owen slipped into his room to get some clean clothes. He smiled at the sight of Gwen in his bed sleeping soundly. He couldn't help himself but look at her for a few moments. He had expected her to put up more of a fight, which just proved how tired she truly was. Walking over he closed the curtains to his large window knowing that the sunlight would wake her if he didn't. The room was now completely dark, allowing her to sleep in silence. Grabbing the first things he could he slipped out of the room quietly.

Gwen stretched in the bed as she began to wake up. For a moment she couldn't remember anything where she was. She knew that she was not in her bed. It was a soft mattress, and Rhys bought a stiff one. The sheets were also cool against her skin. Sitting up she looked around as memories came flooding back to her. Rubbing her eyes she realized that Owen must have closed the curtains. Walking over to the window she opened them allowing the sunlight to enter the room. Smiling at the sight of Cardiff in front of her, this truly was a magnificent view.

Walking over to his bed she began to remake the bed. Looking over to see that it was pasted two in the afternoon, she had been asleep for over five hours. She did have to give Owen credit she did feel better. She still felt the heavy feeling in her chest. She knew that she probably did look better as well. She could still smell Owen around her she just wished she could put a name to his scent.

Walking in the hallway she began to look for Owen. She knew that he had said he was going to be working on his report that to her knowledge had been due three days ago. She remembered seeing a laptop and a desk when she first walked into his flat. Gwen laughed slightly because this was a sight she never thought she would see. Owen was asleep at his computer, and from here he looked so young. He also looked peaceful so she didn't want to wake him, so she decided to find her clothing on her own.

She did have to say that she did love Owen's flat, and it was decorated in a way that said Owen Harper. She found the room with the washer and dryer very quickly. Opening up the dryer she grabbed her now clean clothing out. After throwing the clothing from the washer into the dryer, she headed towards his bedroom once again. Folding his t-shirt and sweats neatly, and placing them the end of his bed where she had found them. She then put on her clothing, feeling a hundred times better.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she did look a little better. The once dark bags under her eyes were now a lighter color; she knew that she would need a good night sleep tonight. Her face was no longer pale from shock and exhaustion. her clothing now clean, she looked almost like she did yesterday afternoon, before Ed Morgan killed himself. She pushed the thoughts away as her phone rang.

"Hello," Gwen whispered.

"Gwen its Ianto," Ianto said. "I am calling to make sure you are alright."

"Why wouldn't be fine," Gwen asked softly not wanting to wake Owen.

"Your boyfriend called here looking for you, claimed you did not come home," Ianto explained.

"You didn't tell Jack did you," Gwen questioned afraid.

"No I thought I'd call you first," Ianto explained.

"You know where I am, don't you," Gwen sighed.

"I saw you get into his car," Ianto confirmed.

"Ianto nothing happened," Gwen said feeling the need to explain herself. "I just couldn't go home."

"You do not need to explain anything to me Gwen," Ianto told her. "If you would like I could come and pick you up."

"That would be great," Gwen smiled into the phone. "That way Owen can have his bed."

Ianto smiled into the phone as he hung it up. He knew that he should go to Jack and tell him that Gwen was at Owen's. That he might want to keep an eye on those two, but he didn't. Because he remembered the look in Gwen's face as they brought her in the night before. The sound of her voice, it was so distant that it didn't even sound like her. Owen was not one of his favorite people, but he hoped that Owen had more respect for her.

Jack was asleep when Ianto came back in. It was very rare that you saw Jack ever take a nap but things had been hard on him lately. Suzie's betrayal, then training a new member of Torchwood, it was all finally hitting him. And the issues with Ed Morgan and the Ghost Machine did not help any. Ianto knew that a few extra hours sleep would do him some good. It was the main reason he didn't want to tell him about where Gwen had been; he already had too much to deal with.

Gwen put her phone into her pocket as she gave herself one more glance. Ianto would be here in no time, she had no doubt about that. Walking around Owen's flat she began to take in everything. From the photographs that hung on the walls. She could tell that he had a good family, there must have dozens of family photos. His leather jacket hung over the couch. She smiled when she saw that Owen was still asleep at his desk, mumbling something he couldn't understand.

Walking into the kitchen she took in the way it was decorated. It was obvious that a woman had decorated it, and the dishes must have been a gift. And she was sure the same could be said abut his bathroom. The whole flat had been in dark shades of blue red and purple. She couldn't help but see how they relaxed Owen's usually sarcastic mood sometimes he was just a jerk.

"Hello," Owen mumbled rubbing his eyes as she walked into the room.

"Good afternoon," Gwen smiled noticing how much like a child he looked.

"You ready to go," Owen asked with a yawn as he stood up but fell back in his chair.

"Ianto is going to pick me up," Gwen laughed. "You need to get some sleep."

"You called Jack," Owen asked suddenly very awake.

"No Rhys called for me and Ianto answered the phone," Gwen explained putting her shoes on. "It seems he saw me get into your car this morning."

"And he suspected you were here," Owen finished uncomfortable.

"I told him nothing happened," Gwen told him.

"Yea," Owen sighed with a deep frown.

"I wanted to thank you Owen," Gwen told in a serious voice. "You're a good friend."

Owen didn't know what to say to that because he had never been called a good friend before. He didn't really have any friend anymore Torchwood kind of sucked his personal life dry. Then there was an issue of him having a one night stand with his best friend little sister. Steven still couldn't look at him without wanting to hit him. He looked at her, to see that she was serious. Women have called him selfish, a jerk, an asshole, a user anything but a good friend. All he could do was just smiled at her as she pulled on her jacket to get ready for Ianto.

Once again there was silence and like before he found it comforting. He like that Gwen didn't try to fill the needed silence with useless words and small talk. Running his fingers through his hair he knew that he should finish the report but he knew he didn't have the strength. A few seconds later her cell phone rang, and he knew that it was Ianto. He began to head towards his bedroom. He stopped when he heard her call his name.

Turning around she walked towards him, she looked so different now. She was the Gwen that she had been before last night, before Ed Morgan impaled himself into the knife she was holding. She had a small smile on her face, and he knew that she was going to say something. But to his surprised she stopped right in front of him made no intention to speak. Gently cupped his face, it was Owen turn to tense as she brought him close to her. She brought her lips to kiss him on the cheek softly, letting her linger there for a second. Closing his eyes he wanted to smile, she smelled liked his soap mixed with a scent that could only be called Gwen.

When Gwen released Owen, she didn't except to see his shocked expression. She was sure that no one had done that to him in a long time. He was used to using woman and being used by them. So the look on his face moved her heart, because it was the only thing she could do to say thank you. She knew that she owed Owen, and she planned on repaying it someday. She didn't speak he knew that words would not be good right now, would ruin this moment. Would ruin what Owen had shared with her. When Owen opened his eyes he saw her walking towards the door.

Walking out the door Owen took in a deep breath as it shut. He knew that Ianto would not tell a soul that she had been here he would never even mention it to them. Owen went to the window and watched as Ianto open the door for her. He would have sworn he saw Ianto look up with a smile on his face. They soon drove off, and he smiled slightly. He also knew that he and Gwen would never talk about this until the day she asked him again. Only then he knew he would have to tell her, just why he had helped her.

Walking towards his bedroom he saw that she had folded his clothes and made the bed. Shaking his head he pulled off his trousers and slipped in under the covers. He groaned because his bed now smelled like her. Moving to the opposite side he let claim him. But he had a feeling that he was in for a long hard road.

"Thank you Ianto," Gwen said as he pulled in front of her home.

"We all have our secrets," Ianto smirked.

"Ianto I'm I was telling you the truth," Gwen argued. "Owen was a complete gentleman."

"Now there are two words I would never have associated each other with," Ianto joked.

"Neither would I," Gwen agreed. "Please Ianto, don't say anything."

"You have my word I will never speak of it," Ianto vowed.

When Gwen walked into her flat, it was close to three-thirty. She had expected Rhys to be home thinking about what he wanted to have for dinner. Rhys always served dinner between six and seven o'clock. Looking around she realized that he wasn't anywhere in sight. So she figured that he must have gone out shopping or meeting up with one of his friends. Going to the bedroom she changed into something a little more comfortable. Even though they were clean she still didn't know if she'd ever be able to wear them again.

She sat down at her computer beginning to work on some paper work herself. She knew that she should be hungry. She hadn't eaten since early this morning but food just didn't seem to appeal to her. So she spent all her time on the computer, getting caught up on her paper work. It was easy to get behind at Torchwood, because they always had something going on.

She sometimes missed having a slow day. A slow day at Torchwood was going after a rouge Weevil or checking on some supposed UFO sighting. At Torchwood paper work consisted of calling people, going through reports written and making a final report to give to Jack. Each of them had their own responsibility and their own area. As much as she hated what happened last night, she knew she couldn't leave. Because once again Suzie had spoken the truth, how could you do any other job after this one? They just seemed so small and dull compared to Torchwood. She looked up realizing it was past six o'clock.

"Hello," Gwen greeted as the door opened.

"You could have called," Rhys snapped.

"I told you I wouldn't be home," Gwen defended.

"No you said you didn't know if you'd be home," Rhys reminded her.

"No I called Rhys, left you a message," Gwen told him. "I said I probably wouldn't be home until today."

"A message," Rhys repeated.

Gwen knew there was nothing she could say that would make it better. Rhys was going to be upset and even angry with her. So she sunk down into the couch, watching him head to the kitchen. Once again she wondered if she and Rhys could survive this. Watching him out of the corner of her eyes she knew he'd be mad until tomorrow. But even more she knew that Rhys would not have understood. He was never going to understand, and she knew one day she might pay the biggest price. Rubbing her eyes with her hands she sighed in frustrations.

A frown came upon her face as she looked at her hands. It was the first time since she left Owen's flat that she had looked at them. The blood was no longer there but she would always remember. She would always remember how it felt when Ed Morgan thrust his body onto the knife. Remembered how the blood felt on her hands, but she would not let this take her down. Turning on the television she knew that she was in for a long night, especially if Rhys kept banging those pans around. But there was always tomorrow, and if this experience taught her anything it was one thing. Tomorrow was a brand new day, with a brand new challenge. One that she would rise and meet with all the strength she had.

The End


End file.
